10 Kwietnia 1999
thumb|left 07.00 Samo życie - reportaż 07.15 Agrolinia 07.45 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 08.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Współcześni wojownicy: Cicha wojna - film dokumentalny 09.05 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej 09.30 Dla młodych widzów: 5-10-15 09.55 Bliskie spotkania z historią - Spotkanie 17 10.25 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kaczka paczka, Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (emisja z teletekstem) 11.40 NATO bez ograniczeń - reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Bądź gotowy dziś do drogi: Hiszpania (1) - teleturniej 12.35 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy 13.00 AlaRM 13.30 Zwierzozbliżenia 14.00 Studio sport: Półfinał I ligi koszykówki mężczyzn 15.40 Twoja gwiazda: Anita Lipnicka - program artystyczny 16.25 Frasier (74) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 To jest telewizja 18.05 Napoleon i Józefina (Napoleon and Josephine: A Love Story) (1/6) - serial historyczny, USA 1987 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości i Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Przypadkowy turysta (Accidental Tourist) - komedia, USA 1988 22.10 Drozda - show-show 23.00 Sportowa sobota 23.20 Szaleństwo (Rampage) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 00.50 Klan - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 02.00 Narkotyk miłości - film fabularny, USA 03.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 Nie tylko w koszarach - program wojskowy 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Tacy sami: W świecie ciszy - magazyn 08.00 Sandokan (1/26) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1991 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Powitanie 09.35 Życie obok nas: Kangurzy serial - film dokumentalny, Australia 1997 10.00 Dla ludzi mam zawsze pogodną twarz: Grażyna Bacewicz - film dokumentalny 11.00 Ginące cywilizacje (11): Pomakowie z Tracji - film dokumentalny, Francja/Polska 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna Barbera - seriale animowane dla dzieci 12.35 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (72): Sklep z artykułami żelaznymi - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 13.05 Ballykissangel (18): Mężczyźni i pieniądze - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998 13.55 Projekt X w Klubie Tango 14.00 Telewizyjne wiadomości literackie 14.30 Animals - magazyn 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.50 Złotopolscy (129): Pieniądze, pieniądze - telenowela, Polska 1998 16.00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 17.00 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (4/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.05 M.A.S.H. - serial komediowy, USA 1979/80 19.35 Dla dzieci: Ale heca 20.00 Andrzej '98 - program artystyczny, Polska 1999 (stereo) 21.25 Projekt X (2): Samochody terenowe - Bieszczady 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Wesele Muriel (Muriel's Weeding) - komedia obyczajowa, Australia 1994 00.20 Studio sport: Puchar Francji 01.55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Mazowiecki informator kulturalny 08.50 Warszawa znana i nieznana 09.10 Ogrody 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (7/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.50 Komedia z pomyłek - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1967, reż. Jerzy Zarzycki, wyk. Iga Cembrzyńska, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Kazimierz Opaliński, Bronisław Pawlik (27 min) 13.15 Dzwonek 13.35 Dżingiel - program dla dzieci 13.55 Kino klubu podróżników 14.15 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 14.20 Program dnia 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (11/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Świat wokół nas - magazyn 17.20 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 17.40 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.30 Podwieczorek 19.20 Przegląd - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Ekstradycja (1/6) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1995, reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Grzegorz Warchoł, Artur Żmijewski, Edyta Olszówka (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Gdzie jest Sara Blake (Nowhere to Hide) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Scott Bakula, Max Pomeranc (91 min) 00.00 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - koncert skrzypcowy D-dur 00.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Oscar - magazyn filmowy 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Faceci w czerni (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci (25 min) 08.25 Power Rangers (157) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 08.50 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 09.20 Talent za talent 09.50 Owocmocna lista przebojów - program muzyczny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (115) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 10.55 Randka z Marylin Monroe (Calendar Girl) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. John Whitesell, wyk. Jason Priestley, Gabriel Olds, Jerry O'Connel, Joe Pantoliano (88 min) 12.35 SOS Titanic - film katastroficzny, USA 1958, reż. Roy Ward Baker, wyk. Kenneth More, Ronald Allen, Robert Ayres, Sean Connery (98 min) 14.30 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.00 Magazyn 15.30 Oscar - magazyn filmowy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Człowiek, którego nie ma (Nowhere Man) (8/26) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Tobe Hooper, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Megan Gallagher, Ted Levine (45 min) 17.15 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (6) - film przygodowy, USA 1992/93, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, George Hall, Lloyd Owen, Ruth de Sosa (45 min) 18.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (49) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 19.05 Disco Polo Live 20.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Nocny patrol (Baywatch Nights) (43) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995-1996, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Greg Alan Williams, Angie Harmon, Lisa Stahl (45 min) 21.50 X-tro 3 (X-tro 3 - Watch the Skies) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Harry Bromley Davenport, wyk. Sal Landi, Andrew Divoff, Karen Moncrieff, David M. Parker (93 min) 23.35 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.40 Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) (8/38) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Timothy Dalton, Christopher Reeve, Roger Daltrey, Whoopi Goldberg (25 min) 00.10 Playboy: Beverly Hills Bordello oraz Między snem a jawą 01.10 Jane Street - film erotyczny, USA1996, reż. VicangeloBulluck, wyk. Linda Hoffman, D. K. Kelly, Carrie Stevens, Robert Gant (91 min) 02.50 Muzyka na BIS 03.50 Pożegnanie thumb|left 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Omer (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Latarnia Solusia (31) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.45 De De Reporter - program dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program dla dzieci 10.00 Magazyn NBA 10.30 Skrót meczu NBA z piątku 11.15 Szalony świat (16) - serial 11.45 Babilon V (11) - serial SF 12.45 Nie z tego świata (Doorways) - film przygodowy, USA 1993 14.15 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 15.15 Buffy - Postrach Wampirów (30) - serial, USA. 16.15 Multikino - filmy, gwiazdy, plotki 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Maraton Uśmiechu - liga dowcipów, prowadzi Mariusz Czajka 17.45 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej rodzinny Krzysztofa Ibisza 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Fryderyki '98 - bezpośrednia transmisja z uroczystości wręczenia nagród polskiego przemysłu fonograficznego 21.30 Lęk wysokości (High Anxiety) - komedia, USA 1977 23.15 W kręgu podejrzeń (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993 00.10 Inspektor Knight (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.10 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 01.50 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.20 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy thumb|left 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Czterech muzyków z Bremy (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania/W. Bryt./Francja, reż. Cruz Delgado 08.30 Chris Cross (6) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt./Kanada 1993, reż. Ron Olivier, wyk. Eugene Byrd, Simon Fenton, Rachel Blanchard 09.00 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.45 Być matką - poradnik 10.00 Ziele, zioła, ziółka - przejedzenie (1) 10.25 Diabelska miłość (A Town Called Inferno) (68) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Baniamin Camm, wyk. Weronika Castro, Guillermo Capetillo, Enrique Rocha 11.10 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 11.40 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia (La clef de champs) (11/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1998, reż. Charles Nemes, wyk. Christine Boisson, Catherine Rouvel, Amandine Chauveau 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu (The Guilt) (41) - serial, Meksyk 1996, wyk. Edward Michael, Susanne Davis, Robert Frank Tefler, George Hamilton 14.15 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn turystyczny 14.45 Sekrety Indii (Secrets of India. The Ganges) (1) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Gabor Rohonyi 15.15 Popeye (38) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.45 Historie niesamowite (Beyond Reality) (25) - serial, USA 1991, reż. Gilbert Shilton, wyk. Shari Belafonte, Carl Marotte, Christine Reeves 16.15 Komputerowy świat (Virtual Reality) (6) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Adam Cherry, wyk. Lori Singer, Will Patton, Anthony Head 17.00 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 17.30 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 17.45 Zbrodnie w obiektywie (Hot Shot) (13-ost.) - serial, USA 1986, wyk. Dorothy Parke, Booth Savage, Paul Burke 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia (Alfred Hitchcock Presents) (46) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Christopher Crowe, wyk. Christina Raines, Yaphet Kotto, Larry McCormick, Doug Hale 20.00 Bez wsparcia (Backfire) - film sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1987, reż. Gilbert Cates, wyk. Karen Allen, Keith Carradine, Jeff Fahey, Bernie Casey (85 min) 21.45 Kabaret Paka 22.05 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Na marginesie prawa 23.25 Nieznajomi (Strangers) (1/13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Julian Sands, Mark Harmon, Emily Lloyd, Mia Sara 23.50 GORĄCE KINO: Obyczaj (Games) - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Preben Osterfelt, wyk. Charlotte Sieling, Michael Caroe, Toerben Jensen (88 min) 01.20 Adax Techno Party 01.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Klan (199,200) - telenowela, Polska 1998 07.50 Madonny Europy - spotkanie z Grażyną i Januszem Rosikoń 08.20 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Dla dzieci: Zaczarowany ołówek- film animowany 09.15 Duszek George - film animowany 09.30 Dla dzieci: Ala i As - Pracowite pszczółki (powt.) 09.50 Dla dzieci: Szafiki 10.20 Zwierzolub - program poradnikowy 10.40 BRAWO! BIS! 12.00 Film na życzenie: 13.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny pod redakcją Lucyny Smolińskiej 14.00 Gwiezdny pirat (7-ost.): Ostatnia tajemnica - serial przygodowy, Polska 1998 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Magazyn polonijny z Holandii 15.30 Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje: Sekrety skrzypiec (1) 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.15 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.35 Ludzie listy piszą 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 SPORT Z SATELITY: Półfinał Pucharu EHF w piłce ręcznej kobiet - Piotrcovia - Gyeori Eto (Węgry) 18.15 Złotopolscy (63,64): Spóźnieni kochankowie, Sny - telenowela, Polska 1998 (napisy w języku angielskim) 19.05 Teledyski na życzenie 19.15 Dobranocka: Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta (10-ost.) - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Studio sport 20.00 A to historia: Wielka Gala Polskiego Kabaretu i Estrady (1) - koncert 21.20 Balanga - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1993 22.40 Panorama 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.15 U pana Krzysia (2): Uczucia - program satyryczny Krzysztofa Daukszewicza 00.15 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.20 Złotopolscy (63,64): Spóźnieni kochankowie, Sny - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek (powt.) 01.10 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 01.20 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta (10-ost.) - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 A to historia: Wielka Gala Polskiego Kabaretu i Estrady (1) - koncert (powt.) 03.15 Balanga - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Łukasz Wylężałek (powt.) 04.35 Panorama (powt.) 05.00 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.05 U pana Krzysia (2): Uczucia (powt.) 05.30 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 05.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 06.00 SPORT Z SATELITY: Półfinał Pucharu EHF w piłce ręcznej kobiet - Piotrcovia - Gyeori Eto (Węgry) (powt.) thumb|left 06.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 07.00 Życie jak poker (49) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 07.30 100 % dla stu - telezabawa 10.00 Spiderman (3) - serial animowany 10.30 Przygody Hucka Finna (20) - serial animowany 11.00 Tajemnicza wyspa (25) - serial przygodowy (25 min) 11.25 Pacific Blue (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 12.30 Micaela (120) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.00 Ruscy na Florydzie (Russkies) - komedia, USA 1987 17.40 Magazyn 18.00 Kojak (64) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 19.00 Pacific Blue (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (55 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Szczęki 2 (Jaws 2) - horror, USA 1978, reż. Jeannot Szwarc (powt.) 22.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 23.05 Tajemnicze morderstwo Thelmy Todd (White Hot: Mysterious Murder of Thelma Todd) - film kryminalny, USA 1991 00.40 Zaufać Beatrice (Trusting Beatrice) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991 02.05 Disco Relax 03.05 Pożegnanie 08.00 Kojak (63) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 (powt.) 09.00 Bonanza (57) - serial przygodowy, USA 1959-1973 thumb|left 06.00 Teleshopping 07.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 07.25 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 07.50 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 08.35 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Calvin i pułkownik, Dżdżownica Jim, Dennis Rozrabiaka, Kochany urwis, Pogromcy zła, Wing Commander 11.25 My i inne zwierzęta - serial przyrodniczy 11.55 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Clark Gable - serial dokumentalny 12.20 Bastion (The Stand) (2) - film SF, USA 1994 14.00 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.25 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 14.50 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 15.15 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy 16.15 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF 17.05 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 17.55 Komando Małolat - serial sensacyjny 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny 20.00-00.10 SOBOTA MOCNYCH WRAŻEŃ: 20.00 Bez wsparcia (Backfire) - film sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1987 21.45 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 22.35 Dom (The House) - horror, USA 1986 00.10 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 01.00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF 01.45 Bez wsparcia (Backfire) - film sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1987 03.10 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 03.55 Dom (The House) - horror, USA 1986 thumb|left 07.00 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Kumple 2 - serial animowany 08.20 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Strefa Mroku - serial SF 09.00 (K) Dziesięć procent dla mnie - operetka filmowa, Polska 1933, reż. Juliusz Gardan, wyk. Kazimierz Krukowski, Władysław Walter, Janina Janecka, Tola Minkiewiczówna (94 min) 10.35 (K) Kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (K) Grunt to rodzinka (The Brady Bunch) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Betty Thomas, wyk. Shelley Long, Gary Cole, Christine Taylor, Christopher Daniel Barnes (87 min) 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 13.15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13.30 24 godziny - reportaż 14.25 (K) Futbol Mundial 14.55 (K) Cyrano de Borneo - film dokumentalny 15.50 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 17.55 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 19.30 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Komora (The Chamber) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. James Foley, wyk. Chris O`Donnel, Gene Hackman, Faye Dunaway, Lela Rochon (108 min) 21.50 (K) Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 22.55 (K) Beavis i Butt-head zaliczają Amerykę - film animowany 00.15 (K) Seryjny morderca (Serial Killer) - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1996, reż. Kjell Sudvall, wyk. Peter Haber, Stina Rautelin (89 min) 01.45 (K) W pogoni za Amy (Chasing Amy) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Ben Affleck, Joey Lauren Adams, Jason Lee, Dwight Ewell (108 min) 03.35 (K) Ostra broń (Mean Guns) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Ice-T, Michael Halsey, Deborah Van Valkenburgh (104 min) 05.20 (K) Stracone życie - film dokumentalny thumb|left 06.45 Polubić czy poślubić (Fools Rush in) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Matthew Perry, Salma Hayek (104 min) 08.35 Szkodnik (The Pest) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Paul Miller, wyk. John Leguizamo, Jeffrey Jones (80 min) 10.00 Solo - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Norberto Barba, wyk. Mario Van Peebles, William Sadler (89 min) 11.35 Czarownice z Eastwick (The Witches of Eastwick) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. George Miller, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Michelle Pfeiffer (113 min) 13.35 Rejs - komedia, Polska 1970, reż. Marek Piwowski, wyk. Jan Himilsbach, Stanisław Tym (64 min) 14.45 Wiecznie młody (Forever Young) - melodramat, USA 1992, reż. Steve Miner, wyk. Mel Gibson, Jamie Lee Curtis (97 min) 16.25 Emma - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Douglas McGrath, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Toni Collette (116 min) 18.25 Idealna para (A Match Made in Heaven) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Paul Wendkos, wyk. Olympia Dukakis, John Stamos (91 min) 20.00 Terror w Nowym Jorku (Path to Paradise) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Larry Williams, wyk. Peter Gallagher, Ned Eisenberg (90 min) 21.35 Marcin Daniec Na Stojaka - Wydanie świąteczne - program rozrywkowy 22.40 Polubić czy poślubić (Fools Rush in) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Matthew Perry, Salma Hayek (104 min) 00.25 Wypełnić pustkę (Downtime) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Bharat Nalluri, wyk. Paul McGann, Susan Lynch (86 min) 01.55 Ostatni skaut (The Last Boy Scout) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Bruce Willis, Damon Wayans (101 min) 03.40 Prawo do zdrady (Laws of Deception) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Joey Travolta, wyk. C. Thomas Howell, James Russo (93 min) 05.15 Gorzka nicość (Sweet Nothing) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Gary Winck, wyk. Michael Imperioli, Mira Sorvino (85 min) thumb|left 06.00 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Wyprawa do Xapatan - teleturniej 08.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 10.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 10.30 Snowy - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Zakupy z ATV 12.00 Życie po życiu - film dokumentalny 13.00 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Zakupy z ATV 15.30 Pago, Pago - teleturniej 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zakupy z ATV 19.30 To jest kino - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 20.30 Oddział szturmowy (Shock Troop) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. J. Christian Ingvordsen, wyk. Lyle Alzado, Danny Aiello, John Christian, John Rano (90 min) 22.00 To jest kino - magazyn filmowy 22.30 Kamera start - teleturniej filmowy 23.00 Ulec kobiecie - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Andrew Stevens, Morgan Fairchald, Robert Forster, Shari Shattuck (90 min) 00.30 Wrestling 01.30 Synowie mafii (Lookin' Italian) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Guy Magar, wyk. Jay Acovone, Matt LeBlanc, Stephanie Richards, Lou Rawis (105 min) thumb|left 06.40 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Czterech muzyków z Bremy - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania/W. Bryt./Francja 08.30 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt./Kanada 09.00 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.45 Być matką - poradnik 10.00 Ziele, zioła, ziółka - przejedzenie 10.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.10 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 11.40 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 14.15 Od soboty do soboty 14.45 Sekrety Indii - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 15.15 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.00 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 17.30 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 17.45 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial, USA 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Bez wsparcia (Backfire) - film sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1987, reż. Gilbert Cates, wyk. Karen Allen, Keith Carradine, Jeff Fahey, Bernie Casey (85 min) 21.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 22.00 Sport - Express 22.05 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Na marginesie prawa 23.25 Nieznajomi - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.50 GORĄCE KINO: Obyczaj (Games) - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Preben Osterfelt, wyk. Charlotte Sieling, Michael Caroe, Toerben Jensen (88 min) 01.20 Adax Techno Party 01.50 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 02.05 Sport - Express 02.10 Od soboty do soboty 02.40 Program na niedzielę 02.45 Infokanał thumb|left 05.50 Top Shop 08.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.30 Top Shop 12.30 Świat cyrku 13.30 Kurs rysunku - program dla dzieci 14.00 Top Shop 17.15 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.50 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 18.25 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 19.00 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Na tytoniowym szlaku (Tobacco Road) - film sensacyjny, USA 1941, reż. John Ford, wyk. Charley Grapewin, Marjorie Rambeau, Gene Tierney, Dana Andrews (84 min) 22.00 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 22.30 Noa, Noa - film przygodowy, Włochy 1973, reż. Ugo Libratore, wyk. Hiram Keller, Gianfranco De Grassi, Mariana Camara, Karen Grannus (120 min) thumb|left 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 12.00 Atomix 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogramix 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Na Scenie - Smashing Pumpkins 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 21.00 Klub MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix thumb|left 06.00 Filmy animowane 08.30 Smyk idzie do kina - magazyn filmowy 09.00 Przygody biblijne - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Smykowy weekend z Supermanem - filmy animowane 10.00 O Alladynie i zaczarowanej lampie - baśń animowana 11.30 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 12.00 Filmy animowane 13.00 Kochajmy straszydła - serial animowany 13.30 Filmy animowane 14.00 POP SMYK - program muzyczny 14.30 Wędrowcy w czasie - serial SF 15.00 Smyk idzie do kina - magazyn filmowy 15.30 Mała magia - program dla dzieci 16.00 Smykowy weekend z Supermanem - filmy animowane 16.30 POP SMYK - program muzyczny 17.00 Herman i myszy - filmy animowane 18.00 Papa Castor opowiada - serial animowany 19.00 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.30 Zebra - program muzyczny 20.00 Mix - program muzyczny 20.30 Program muzyczny 21.00 Recitale, filmy muzyczne - program dla młodzieży 22.00 Zakupy z ATV 22.30 Magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Lista Przebojów - program muzyczny 00.00 Program muzyczny 00.30 Recitale, filmy muzyczne - program dla młodzieży 01.30 Zakupy z ATV 02.00 Program muzyczny thumb|left 06.25 Nowatorska broń (1/12): T-34, radziecka niespodzianka 07.00 Sokolnictwo 07.55 Aktualności z przeszłości (11) 08.45 Kroniki Popular science (25/60) 09.00 Uciekająca góra 09.50 Życie w gangu 10.50 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (15/20): Indianie Pueblo 11.20 Pociąg sierot 12.10 Ostatni czarownik 13.00 Kroniki Popular science (26/60) 13.15 Samotna planeta (10/39): Australia 14.00 Rakiety w kosmosie (13-ost.): Poza wszelkie granice 14.55 Zapomniane profesje (9/13): Budowa chaty węglarza, Produkcja nie wypalanych cegieł 15.25 Historia Włoch XX-go wieku (27/42): Faszystowska polityka zagraniczna 16.05 Z wizytą w Covent Garden (3/6): Ostre cięcia 16.55 Na tropach przyrody: Pomiędzy wodą a niebem 17.25 Wielkie wystawy: Od Rembrandta do Vemeera - malarstwo holenderskie ze zbiorów muzeum Mauritshuis w Hadze 17.55 Opowieść o owadach 18.25 Ameryka z lotu ptaka (1) 19.10 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 19.35 Wielkie bitwy historii (23/28): Gettysburg, rok 1863 20.35 Tańczmy rock and rolla (7/10) 21.35 Morze pełne życia (10/26): Świat rafy koralowej 22.05 Harish Patel i kino hinduskie 22.55 Pamiętniki emigrantów - dziedzictwo Maghrebu (2/3): Matki 23.50 Wojna bez nazwy thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Magazyn turystyczny 08.45 Program o Polakach ze wschodniej granicy 09.00 Pół godziny dla rodziny - magazyn Barbary Ciruk 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (7/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.35 Zespół adwokacki - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Kotkowski, wyk. Joanna Żółkowska, Hanna Dunowska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Wiesław Michnikowski 13.30 Stolice i metropolie świata - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Koncert życzeń 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (11/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Rozmowa z gościem 17.10 Osobliwości - program satyryczny 17.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Kartka z kalendarza 18.35 Program rozrywkowy 19.00 Serial dokumentalny 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Ekstradycja (1/6) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1995, reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Grzegorz Warchoł, Artur Żmijewski, Edyta Olszówka (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Paryskie pejzaże mody 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Gdzie jest Sara Blake (Nowhere to Hide) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Scott Bakula, Max Pomeranc (91 min) 00.00 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - koncert skrzypcowy D-dur thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.00 Panorama 09.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (7/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.10 Tu mieszkamy 13.30 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 14.00 Tu mieszkamy 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.00 (WP) Nasz dom (11/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Studio Trójki 17.10 Historie z tej ziemi 17.30 Tu mieszkamy 17.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Uśmiechnij się - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wykrzyknik - show Mariusza Pucyło 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Ekstradycja (1/6) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1995, reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Grzegorz Warchoł, Artur Żmijewski, Edyta Olszówka (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Gdzie jest Sara Blake (Nowhere to Hide) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Scott Bakula, Max Pomeranc (91 min) 00.00 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - koncert skrzypcowy D-dur 00.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Opolski tydzień 08.55 Weekend - co, gdzie, kiedy? 09.15 Telewizja Katowice proponuje... 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (7/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Publicystyka kulturalna 12.45 Ale kino - magazyn filmowy 13.10 Kronika towarzyska i rodzinna - program Beaty Netz 13.30 Śląska kronika filmowa - program G. Ogrodowskiej 13.45 Lala - czyli liga szkół średnich 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (11/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Telefoniada bis - teleturniej 17.50 Kim jestem - zabawa literacka 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Oj, ni ma jak Lwów - program Haliny Szymury 19.00 Od Rawy do Rawy 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Ekstradycja (1/6) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1995, reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Grzegorz Warchoł, Artur Żmijewski, Edyta Olszówka (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Gdzie jest Sara Blake (Nowhere to Hide) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Scott Bakula, Max Pomeranc (91 min) 00.00 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - koncert skrzypcowy D-dur 00.55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Kronika 08.40 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 09.10 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (7/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Portrety - program publicystyczny 13.00 Filmy Festiwalu U siebie: Trzy pokolenia Ewenków - film dokumentalny 13.30 Koncert Orkiestry Europeen Parliament 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (11/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Pasaż - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Pełna kultura: Ireneusz Dudek 19.00 Marginałki - program rozrywkowy 19.15 Mały jazz 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Ekstradycja (1/6) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1995, reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Grzegorz Warchoł, Artur Żmijewski, Edyta Olszówka (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Gdzie jest Sara Blake (Nowhere to Hide) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Scott Bakula, Max Pomeranc (91 min) 00.00 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - koncert skrzypcowy D-dur 00.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Rodzinne dzień dobry 09.00 Zaczarowany świat 09.20 Film animowany 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (7/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.35 Bez kompleksów - magazyn 12.55 W krainie uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Republika Południowej Afryki - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Na fali - talk show 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (11/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Spoko - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.20 Tydzień w Łodzi 17.45 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Impresje 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Ekstradycja (1/6) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1995, reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Grzegorz Warchoł, Artur Żmijewski, Edyta Olszówka (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Magazyn reporterów 21.45 Małe co nieco 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Gdzie jest Sara Blake (Nowhere to Hide) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Scott Bakula, Max Pomeranc (91 min) 00.00 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - koncert skrzypcowy D-dur 00.50 Program na niedzielę thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 09.00 Teleskop 09.10 Wyzwanie - program publicystyczny 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (7/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Spojrzenia 13.10 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.30 Rynek - czyli kto kogo 13.50 Sobota z Muzami 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (11/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Jestem 17.45 I żartem i serio 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Program rozrywkowy 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Ekstradycja (1/6) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1995, reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Grzegorz Warchoł, Artur Żmijewski, Edyta Olszówka (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Gdzie jest Sara Blake (Nowhere to Hide) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Scott Bakula, Max Pomeranc (91 min) 00.00 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - koncert skrzypcowy D-dur thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Aktualności 08.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.00 Magazyn katolicki 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (7/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Szkoła na wesoło - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Muzea Austrii - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Przerwa - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.45 Telewizyjna Lista Przebojów 14.00 Scena - program rozrywkowy 14.15 Magazyn komputerowy 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (11/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Studio sport: II liga koszykówki 18.45 Drogi i bezdroża sowieckiego komunizmu - serial dokumentalny 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Ekstradycja (1/6) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1995, reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Grzegorz Warchoł, Artur Żmijewski, Edyta Olszówka (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Gdzie jest Sara Blake (Nowhere to Hide) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Scott Bakula, Max Pomeranc (91 min) 00.00 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - koncert skrzypcowy D-dur 00.50 Program na niedzielę thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Pomorskie powiaty: Choszczeński 08.45 Rozmowy o ewangelii 08.55 Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 09.15 Pracownik chroniony - reportaż 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (7/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Witamy w Siódemce: Pan Wiktor i pamięć 12.50 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Studio sport 13.55 Reportaż 14.15 Program familijny 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (11/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Program familijny 17.15 Uliczkami Starego Miasta 17.45 Program familijny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Magazyn globtrotera: Kalifornia 19.10 Program familijny 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Ekstradycja (1/6) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1995, reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Grzegorz Warchoł, Artur Żmijewski, Edyta Olszówka (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Rozmowa z politykiem 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Gdzie jest Sara Blake (Nowhere to Hide) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Scott Bakula, Max Pomeranc (91 min) 00.00 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - koncert skrzypcowy D-dur thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Fakty poranne 08.45 Agro - Fakty 09.00 Tak, nie - wydarzenia 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (7/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Weekend, weekend 13.50 Obieżyświat - magazyn 14.00 W kręgu wiary - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (11/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Telemost 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.40 Telewizyjny ekspres reklamowy 18.45 Sobotni show 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Ekstradycja (1/6) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1995, reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Grzegorz Warchoł, Artur Żmijewski, Edyta Olszówka (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Gdzie jest Sara Blake (Nowhere to Hide) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Scott Bakula, Max Pomeranc (91 min) 00.00 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - koncert skrzypcowy D-dur thumb|left 07.00 Skrzydlaci tancerze (14/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka (13/39) - serial animowany 07.35 Blagusie (5/13) - serial animowany 08.00 Podróże z małą gwiazdką (64/78) - serial animowany 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Ivanhoe (4/26) - serial animowany 10.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka (44/123) - serial przygodowy 10.30 Świat ogrodów (8/27) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Rajd Pekin - Paryż (10/21) - serial dokumentalny 11.25 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe (40/71) - serial dokumentalny 11.40 Dynastia z Dirtwater (7/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Program lokalny 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt (6/23) - serial dokumentalny 16.05 Nasz dom (11/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.30 Czerwony karzeł (7/44) - serial komediowy 20.00 Ekstradycja (1/6) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1995, reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Grzegorz Warchoł, Artur Żmijewski, Edyta Olszówka (60 min) 21.00 Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Świat ogrodów (8/27) - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Gdzie jest Sara Blake (Nowhere to Hide) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Scott Bakula, Max Pomeranc (91 min) 00.00 Ludwig van Beethoven - koncert skrzypcowy D-dur 00.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.20 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.25 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 06.45 Aktualności 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Czterech muzyków z Bremy - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania/W. Bryt./Francja 08.30 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt./Kanada 09.00 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.45 Być matką - poradnik 10.00 Ziele, zioła, ziółka - przejedzenie 10.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.10 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 11.40 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 1996 14.15 Muzyczny weekend 14.45 Sekrety Indii - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 15.15 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.00 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 17.30 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 17.45 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial, USA 18.40 Aktualności 18.55 Rozmowa tygodnia 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Bez wsparcia (Backfire) - film sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1987, reż. Gilbert Cates, wyk. Karen Allen, Keith Carradine, Jeff Fahey, Bernie Casey (85 min) 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Rozmowa tygodnia 22.05 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Na marginesie prawa 23.25 Nieznajomi - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.50 GORĄCE KINO: Obyczaj (Games) - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Preben Osterfelt, wyk. Charlotte Sieling, Michael Caroe, Toerben Jensen (88 min) 01.20 Adax Techno Party 01.50 Aktualności 02.05 Rozmowa tygodnia 02.10 Muzyczny weekend 02.40 Program na niedzielę 02.45 Teleinformator thumb|left 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12.10 Droga do wolności - film dokumentalny, USA 13.10 Nowy Jork - stolica świata - film dokumentalny 13.40 Wysokogórska kraina - film przyrodniczy 14.15 Język zwierząt - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wszystkimi sposobami (Todo modo) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1975, reż. Elio Petri, wyk. Gian Maria Volonte, Marcello Mastroianni, Mariangela Melato, Michel Piccoli (90 min) 17.10 Noce i dnie (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (60 min) 18.10 Wyobraźnia a rzeczywistość - film dokumentalny 19.00 Rozmowy z... 20.00 Szklane serce (Heart of Glass) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy 1974, reż. Werner Herzog, wyk. Josef Bierbichler, Stefan Guttler, Volker Prechtel, Clemens Scheitz (93 min) 21.35 Video wizyty - serial dokumentalny 22.10 Oblężenie Vako (In the Line of Duty: Ambush in Wako) - film wojenny, USA 1993, reż. Richard Lowry, wyk. Dan Lauria, Timothy Daly, William O'Leary, Gordon Clapp (93 min) 23.45 Wieczne pożądanie - film sensacyjny 01.20 Radio na żywo thumb|left 07.30 Program dnia 07.50 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 08.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 08.25 Amerykański bohater (A Real American Hero) - film sensacyjny, USA 1978, reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. Brian Dennehy, Brian Kerwin, Forrest Tucker, Ken Howard (95 min) 10.00 Program lokalny 10.25 Hipermarket WTK 10.30 Magazyn Z jak Zdrowie - program medyczny 11.00 Mała księżniczka (The Little Princess) - melodramat, USA 1939, reż. Walter Lang, wyk. Shirley Temple, Richard Green, Anita Louise, Ian Hunter (92 min) 13.00 Zabijamy to co kochamy - program ekologiczny 13.30 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce - program medyczny 14.00 Podróże w czasie, Na tropie, Krecik - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 14.55 Hipermarket WTK 15.00 Z planu filmowego 15.30 Kaboom Kazoom - program sportowy 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 16.25 Flesz Codziennika 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 Raport medyczny - program medyczny 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 18.30 Śladem rodzaju ludzkiego - program popularnonaukowy 19.00 Gwiezdne dzieci - program dokumentalny 19.30 Podróże w czasie, Na tropie, Krecik - filmy dla dzieci 20.05 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.15 Miłość potrafi ranić (Love Hurts) - film obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Bud Yorkin, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Judith Ivey, John Mahoney, Daren Kelly (105 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Studio sport 01.00 Muzyka na dobranoc thumb|left 06.45 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Czterech muzyków z Bremy - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania/W. Bryt./Francja 08.30 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt./Kanada 09.00 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.45 Być matką - poradnik 10.00 Ziele, zioła, ziółka - przejedzenie 10.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.10 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 11.40 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 14.15 Nie na żarty - magazyn 14.30 Gdzie depczesz - magazyn o Zielonej Górze 14.45 Sekrety Indii - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 15.15 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.00 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 17.30 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 17.45 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial, USA 18.40 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Bez wsparcia (Backfire) - film sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1987, reż. Gilbert Cates, wyk. Karen Allen, Keith Carradine, Jeff Fahey, Bernie Casey (85 min) 21.45 Informacje TV-51 22.05 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Na marginesie prawa 23.25 Nieznajomi - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.50 GORĄCE KINO: Obyczaj (Games) - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Preben Osterfelt, wyk. Charlotte Sieling, Michael Caroe, Toerben Jensen (88 min) 01.20 Adax Techno Party 01.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 08.30 Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.30 (P) Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły Cart w Montegi (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.30 (P) (na żywo) Snowboard: Zawody boardercrossowe w Laax - finały 13.30 Curling: MŚ w Saint John - półfinały kobiet (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans 15.30 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Estoril - półfinały 17.00 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe MŚ w Nigerii - mecz Nigeria - Paragwaj 19.00 Sport motocyklowy: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans (wydarzenia dnia) 19.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans 20.00 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe MŚ w Nigerii - mecz Kostaryka - Niemcy 22.00 (na żywo) Curling: MŚ w Saint John - finał kobiet 23.30 Sport motocyklowy: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans (wydarzenia dnia) 00.00 (P) Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły Cart w Montegi (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 02.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 03.00 Beach Clash (12) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '98 (powt.) 05.00 Historia olimpiad (39) (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 07.00 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 08.00 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 08.30 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 09.00 Poza kontrolą (19) - magazyn (powt.) 09.30 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 11.15 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 11.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 12.15 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 25 kolejka (powt.) 13.00 World Soccer - magazyn 13.30 Kulturystyka: Międzynarodowe zawody Powerman '99 (powt.) 14.30 Motobike - magazyn (powt.) 15.30 Motorvision - magazyn (powt.) 16.30 (na żywo) Rozgrzewka - magazyn Formuły 1 18.00 Tenis stołowy: Liga niemiecka - mecz TTC Zugbrücke Grenzau - TTF Liebherr Ochsenhausen 19.00 Golf: US Masters 20.00 Gillette World Sport Special 20.30 Bilard: Zawody ligowe w Fuldzie 21.30 Knockout - magazyn bokserski 22.15 Wrestling: WCW Nitro 00.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.00 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.30 Wrestling: WCW Nitro (powt.) thumb|left 06.00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 06.30 Flitz - serial animowany 07.00 Oliver Twist - serial animowany 07.30 Waldo - serial animowany 08.00 Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Teletubbies - program dla dzieci 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 09.30 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Ze świata - magazyn dla dzieci 10.30 Przeżyć przygodę: Raj zwierząt w Meklenburgii - film dokumentalny 11.00 Maya (Gefahr im Tal der Tiger) - film przygodowy, USA 1965, reż. John Berry, wyk. Clint Walker, Jay North, I.S. Johar, Sajid Kahn, Sonia Sahni (88 min) 12.30 Auto Mobil International '99 - reportaż 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Magazyn europejski 13.25 Ostatnia miłość księcia Rudlfa (Mayerling) - film historyczny, Austria 1955, reż. Rudolf Jugert, wyk. Rudolf Prack, Christiane Hörbiger, Winnie Markus, Lil Dagover (95 min) 15.00 Dziecięce gadulstwo - magazyn dla dzieci 15.30 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - kreskówki i seriale 16.55 Wiadomości 17.00 Poradnik ARD: zdrowie 17.30 Przegląd sportowy 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 18.45 Dr Sommerfeld - serial 19.50 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Guiness - show rekordów 22.00 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 22.20 Słowo na niedzielę 22.25 Wycieraczki - magazyn satyryczny 23.10 Profesjonaliści - następna generacja - serial kryminalny 00.00 Wiadomości 00.10 Tombstone - western, USA 1993, reż. George P. Cosmatos, wyk. Kurt Russell, Val Kilmer, Michael Biehn, Joanna Pacuła (124 min) 02.10 The Two Mrs. Carrolls - thriller, USA 1945, reż. Peter Godfrey, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Barbara Stanwyck, Nigel Bruce, Alexis Smith (95 min) 03.45 Podróż do Marsylii (Passage to Marseille) - film sensacyjny, USA 1944, reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Claude Rains, Peter Lorre, Michele Morgan (105 min) 05.30 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec thumb|left 06.25 -12.15 Seriale animowane: 06.25 Scooby Dii & Scrappy Doo 06.50 Bananaman 06.55 Road Rovers 07.15 Fantastyczna czwórka 07.40 Flash Gordon 08.05 Pomidory-zabójcy 08.30 Akademia policyjna 08.55 Slimer i pogromcy duchów 09.25 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów 09.50 Z jak Zorro 10.20 Superman 10.40 Batman & Robin 11.10 Myszy u władzy 11.30 Dom do wynajęcia 11.45 Między nami jaskiniowcami 12.15 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 12.40 Krówka i kurczak - serial animowany 12.50 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.20 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 13.50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 14.20 Clueless - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 14.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy, USA 1996 15.15 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 16.10 Babylon 5 - serial SF, USA 1996 17.10 Przybysz - serial SF, USA 1997 18.05 Akademia policyjna - serial komediowy, USA 1997/98 19.00 taff. extra - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Max - magazyn 20.15 Big Bully - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Steve Miner, wyk. Rick Moranis, Tom Arnold, Julianne Philips, Carol Kane (86 min) 22.10 Draka w Bronxie (Rumble in the Bronxe) - film sensacyjny, USA/Hong Kong 1996, reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Jackie Chan, Anita Mui (86 min) 00.05 TV total (powt.) 00.50 Wielkie jaja - show (powt.) 01.40 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy, USA 1996 02.10 La Septieme Cible (Tödliche Angst) - film kryminalny, Francja 1984, reż. Claude Pinoteau, wyk. Lino Ventura, Lea Massari, Jean Poiret, Elisabeth Bourgine (101 min) 04.15 Draka w Bronxie (Rumble in the Bronxe) - film sensacyjny, USA/Hong Kong 1996 (powt.) thumb|left 03.00 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1991 (powt.) 03.50 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 (powt.) 04.40 ran (powt.) 05.30 Vera w południe (powt.) 06.20 BLITZLICHT (powt.) 06.35 blitz (powt.) 07.20 Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1967 07.45 -11.05 Seriale animowane: 07.45 Powerteam - serial animowany, USA 1978 08.10 Flinstonowie - serial animowany, USA 1993 08.35 Conan - łowca przygód - serial animowany, USA 1993 09.00 James Bond Jr. - serial animowany, USA 1991 09.25 Centurionowie - serial animowany, USA 1986 09.50 Kapitan Future - serial animowany, Japonia 1980 10.15 Extreme Ghostbusters - serial animowany, USA 1997 10.40 Men in Black - serial animowany, USA 1997 11.05 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1967 12.05 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1997 13.05 Chłopak odrobinę inny (Just One of the Guys) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Lisa Gottlieb, wyk. Joyce Hyser, Clayton Rocher, Billy Jacoby, Sherylin Fenn (96 min) 15.00 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1993 (powt.) 16.00 W słońcu Kalifornii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 GOTTSCHALK idzie! - show 18.00 ran - I liga niemiecka 20.00 ran - sport w SAT1 20.15 9 1/2 Weeks 2: Love in Paris (9 1/2 Wochen in Paris) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Anne Goursaud, wyk. Mickey Rourke, Angie Everhart, Agathea de la Fontaine, Steven berkhoff (100 min) 22.20 Przegląd tygodniowy - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.50 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988 (powt.) 00.50 Alien Abduction: Intimate Secrets (Cybersex - Verführt von einem Alien) - film erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Lucian S. Diamonde, wyk. Darcy DeMoss, Meredyth Holmes, Pia Reyes, Carmen Lacatus (90 min) 02.25 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1967 (powt.) 03.15 Extreme Ghostbusters - serial animowany, USA 1997 (powt.) 03.40 ran (powt.) thumb|left 07.00 Esquisses de France (3/10) - kurs języka francuskiego 07.30 Przedsiębiorczość (3/10) - cykl dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama alpejska 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 09.45 Alpy, Dunaj, Morze Adriatyckie - migawki z Europy Środkowej 10.15 Ojczyzna - obczyzna - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 10.45 Raport - magazyn 11.30 30 lat temu: Konie, opery, generałowie - reportaż 12.00 In concert: Jutta Weinhold 12.15 Na opak - tydzień z Christophem Süßem 13.15 CLIP - In memoriam Kurt Cobain 13.45 In concert: Wolf Maahn 14.00 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 14.30 Brandenburczycy (1/7) - serial dokumentalny 15.15 Damskie sprawy - magazyn 15.40 Uliczne znajomości - program Martina Graffa 15.55 Vesnicko ma strediskova (Heimat, süße Heimat) - komedia, Czechosłowacja 1985, reż. Jiri Menzel, wyk. Janos Ban, Marian Labuda, Rudolf Hrusinsky Sen., Libuse Safrankova (86 min) 17.35 Porady i trendy: samochód 18.00 Mali uwodziciele - reportaż 18.30 Zagranica - magazyn korespondentów ZDF 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Twórca miejsc pracy - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Świat Goethego: Torquato Tasso Johanna Wolfganga von Goethe - przedstawienie teatru tv, Schauspielhaus Bochum 1982, reż. Claus Peymann 22.55 Ning Liang - mezzosopran - film dokumentalny 23.30 Bolevard Bio - talkshow 00.30 Spojrzenia z boku: Kultura współżycia 00.55 Projekt X: The Next Generation - magazyn satyryczny 01.20 Studio sport - aktualności 02.45 Twórca miejsc pracy - film dokumentalny (powt.) 03.20 ZDF-jazzClub: The Great Basie Eight - koncert thumb|left 06.00 Bumpety Boo (powt.) 06.25 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 06.50 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 07.35 Dzieci z krainy Oz - serial animowany 08.00 Infomercial: TV Shop 08.15 Infomercial: Dominion 08.30 MUUH (powt.) 08.50 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 09.15 Smith! (Smith - Ein Mann gegen alle) - western, USA 1969 (powt.) 11.00 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke 13.20 U Steinerów - program folklorystyczny 15.20 Kreskówki Disneya: Donald kocha Daisy (powt.) 16.10 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 16.40 Art Attack - magazyn 17.05 My Pet Monster - serial animowany, USA 1986 17.30 Super, Metty! 18.00 Tale Spin - serial animowany 18.30 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.55 Syrenka Arielle - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Il Bisbetico Domato (Der gezähmte Widerspenstige) - komedia, Włochy 1980, reż. Franco Castellano/Pippolo, wyk. Adriano Celentano, Ornella Muti, Edith Peters (100 min) 22.00 Follow Me, Boys! (Vierzig Draufgänger) - film obyczajowy, USA 1966, reż. Norman Tokar, wyk. Fred MacMurray, Vera Miles, Lillian Gish, Charlie Ruggles (103 min) 23.50 Musik, Musik, da wackelt die Penne - komedia, Niemcy 1970, reż. Franz Antel, wyk. Hansi Kraus, Ilja Richter, Rudolf Schündler, Paul Löwinger (86 min) 01.20 Infomercial: Best Direct 01.50 Program nocny thumb|left 06.15 Kucharski pojedynek (powt.) 06.45 Magazyn reklamowy 07.45 Bezchmurnie (powt.) 08.35 GEO TV (powt.) 09.35 VOXTOURS (powt.) 10.30 BBC Exclusiv (powt.) 11.30 Le Fatiche di Ercole (Die unglaublichen Abenteuer des Herkules) - film historyczny, Włochy 1957, reż. Pietro Francisci, wyk. Steve Reeves, Sylvia Koscina, Fabrizio Mioni, Ivo Garrani (85 min) 13.10 Grind (Auf der Streke geblieben) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Chris Kentis, wyk. Bill Crudup, Adrienne Shelly, Paul Schulze, Frank Vincent (90 min) 15.05 Fantastyczne przygody Billa i Teda (Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure) - komedia SF, USA 1989 (powt.) 16.40 Bezchmurnie: Nowy Jork - magazyn podróżnika 17.35 Czas na zwierzęta - magazyn 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - show 18.45 Tęsknota za morzem (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 19.15 Przygody w głębinach (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 20.15 Kid Cop - film kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. Rob Malenfant, wyk. Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Lelliott, Edward Albert, Cindy Pickett (85 min) 22.00 Spiegel TV - magazyn 23.00 Devotion - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Rob Spera, wyk. Jane Daniels, Johnny Gardella, Jerry Brownlee, Susan Jay (80 min) 00.25 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 01.00 Król komedii (The King of Comedy) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Robert De Niro, Jerry Lewis, Sandra Bernhard, Tony Randall (104 min) 03.05 One West Waikiki - serial (powt.) 03.55 Zagubiony w czasie - serial (powt.) 04.45 Tęsknota za morzem (ost.) - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 05.15 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych thumb|left 05.30 Halo Niemcy (powt.) 06.00 Alicja w Krainie Czarów - serial 06.25 Alfred J. Kwak - serial 06.50 Herlufs - serial animowany 07.05 Santo Bugito - serial animowany 07.30 Jack i strąk fasoli - film animowany 07.35 Hippo hurra - serial animowany 08.00 Siebenstein - serial (powt.) 08.25 Mały miś - serial animowany 08.33 Kącik urodzinowy 08.35 1 - 2 albo 3 - show dla dzieci 09.00 Co słychać u zwierząt? - serial animowany 09.25 Lwi ząb - serial 09.55 TKKG - klub detektywów 10.40 Amanda i Betsy - serial 11.05 PUR - magazyn dla dzieci 11.30 Gdyby zwierzęta umiały mówić - magazyn dla dzieci 11.55 Odkrywca z Fürstenzell - miniatura dla dzieci 12.00 Chart Attack - program muzyczny 12.30 Czarno-czerwono-kolorowy - magazyn 12.55 Przegląd prasy 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 TOP 7 - wydarzenia minionego tygodnia 13.35 Pięcioro przyjaciół - serial dla dzieci 14.00 Tabaluga tivi - magazyn 15.30 Ploteczki przy kawce - talkshow 16.00 Conrad i Spółka - talkshow 16.50 Chwileczkę! - nowości w ZDF 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Magazyn regionalny 17.45 Przyłącz się! - loteria charytatywna 17.55 Moje córki - serial 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Nasz Charly - serial 20.15 Silna drużyna - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 21.45 Wiadomości 22.00 Studio sport - aktualności 23.20 Wyścig z diabłem (Race with the Devil) - film sensacyjny, USA 1974, reż. Jack Starrett, wyk. Peter Fonda, Warren Oates, Loretta Swit, Lara Parker (83 min) 00.45 Wiadomości 00.50 Murder in Coweta County (Mord im falschen Bezirk) - film kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Andy Griffith, Johnny Cash, Robert Schenkkan, Danny Nelson (87 min) 02.20 Galeria Pop ZDF: Eros Ramazotti 03.15 Chart Attack (powt.) 03.45 Ukryta kamera (powt.) 04.10 TOP 7 (powt.) 04.40 Straßenfeger 05.00 Ploteczki przy kawce (powt.) thumb|left 06.00 In Luv - talkshow (randka z Vivą) 07.00 In Luv - talkshow (muzyczny relaks) 08.00 In Luv - talkshow 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości (sport i muzyka...) 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 15.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 16.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 17.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 20.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 21.00 In Luv - talkshow (Will Smith) 22.00 Overdrive - magazyn 23.00 Berlin House - nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej (techno, trans, ambient, house) 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy thumb|left 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 09.30 Śnieżna kula - magazyn reporterski 10.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 11.00 WEEKEND GEORGE'A MICHAELA 11.30 The Essential George Michael - wywiad z 'pierwszej ręki' 12.00 10 najlepszych teledysków George'a Michaela 13.00 WEEKEND GEORGE'A MICHAELA 14.00 George Michael Tv - wywiad z gwiazdą 14.30 WEEKEND GEORGE'A MICHAELA 15.00 Biorytmy: George Michael 15.30 WEEKEND GEORGE'A MICHAELA 16.00 European Top 20 - europejska lista przebojów 18.00 Wiadomości - wydanie weekendowe 18.30 Mtv Movie Special - magazyn filmowy 19.00 SO 90'S - największe przeboje lat 90. 20.00 Lista przebojów tanecznych 21.00 The Grind - gorące melodie i jeszcze gorętsze tańce 21.30 Fanatic - talkshow 22.00 Mtv Live - show muzyczny 22.30 Beavis i Butt-head - serial animowany 23.00 Mtv Amour - erogenna strefa muzyki 00.00 Bez prądu: George Michael 01.00 Muzyczny Mix sobotniej nocy 03.00 Chill Out Zone - nocny relaks Mtv 05.00 Noc z teledyskami thumb|left 07.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 08.00 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 09.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Trzęsienie ziemi 10.00 (P) Lassie: Potwór z bagien 10.30 (P) Lassie: Tratwa 11.00 (P) Najbliżsi krewni: Mistrzowie i uczniowie 12.00 (P) Najbliżsi krewni: Ntolohi, zwierzę polityczne 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Ucieczka 15.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 16.00 (P) Weterynarz 17.00 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 18.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Najdziksza wideoteka 20.00 (P) Tajemnicze płetwale błękitne 21.00 Rekin!: Bezszelestny drapieżnik 22.00 (P) Opowieści o delfinach: Sekrety i legendy 23.00 (P) Opowieści o delfinach: W niewoli i na wolności 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06.30 Czarodziejska karuzela 07.00 Wiadomości 07.30 Mrugający Bill 08.00 Tabaluga 08.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 09.00 The Powerpuff Girls 09.30 Animaniacy 10.00 Laboratorium Dextera 10.30 Ed, Edd n Eddy 11.00 Krówka i kurczak 11.30 To ja, łasiczka 12.00 Superman 12.30 Batman 13.00 MAD HAIR DAY 17.00 The Powerpuff Girls 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.00 Animaniacy 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Batman 20.30 Superman 21.00 Freakazoid! 21.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 22.00 Scooby Doo 22.30 Johnny Bravo 23.00 The Powerpuff Girls 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 To ja, łasiczka 01.00 Odlotowe wyścigi 01.30 Kocia ferajna 02.00 Pomocy - nadchodzą misie! 02.30 Przebojowe kocięta 03.00 Wiadomości 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Wiadomości 05.30 Tabaluga thumb|left 06.00 Hercules, Samson and Ulysses - baśń filmowa, Włochy 1965, reż. Pietro Francisci, wyk. Kirk Morris, Richard Lloyd, Liana Orfei, Enzo Cerusico (86 min) 07.30 Uwielbiana (The Barretts of Wimpole Street) - film obyczajowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1957, reż. Sidney Franklin, wyk. John Gielgud, Jennifer Jones, Virginia McKenna, Bill Travers (101 min) 09.15 Mój przyjaciel delfin (Flipper) - film przygodowy, USA 1963, reż. James B. Clark, wyk. Chuck Connors, Luke Halpin, Kathleen Maguire, Connie Scott (87 min) 11.00 Kim - film przygodowy, USA 1950, reż. Victor Saville, wyk. Errol Flynn, Dean Stockwell, Paul Lukas, Thomas Gomez (108 min) 13.00 Clark Gable: Wysoki, przystojny brunet (Tall, Dark & Handsome: Clark Gable) - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 (47 min) 14.00 Lone Star - western, USA 1952, reż. Vincent Sherman, wyk. Ava Gardner, Clark Gable, Broderick Crawford, Lionel Barrymore (90 min) 15.45 Mr. Skeffington - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1944, reż. Vincent Sherman, wyk. Bette Davis, Claude Rains, Walter Abel, Richard Waring (122 min) 18.00 Uwielbiana (The Barretts of Wimpole Street) - film obyczajowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1957 (powt.) 20.00 Listonosz dzwoni zawsze dwa razy (The Postman Always Rings Twice) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1946, reż. Tay Garnett, wyk. Lana Turner, John Garfield, Cecil Kellaway, Hume Cronyn (109 min) 22.00 Pożywka (Soylent Green) - film SF, USA 1973, reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Charlton Heston, Edward G. Robinson, Chuck Connors, Joseph Cotten (93 min) 00.00 Marlowe - film kryminalny, USA 1969, reż. Paul Bogart, wyk. James Garner, Bruce Lee, Rita Moreno, Sharon Farrell, Carroll O'Connor (95 min) 02.00 Sunday in New York - komedia, USA 1963, reż. Peter Tewksbury, wyk. Cliff Robertson, Jane Fonda, Rod Taylor, Robert Culp (101 min) 04.00 Pożywka (Soylent Green) - film SF, USA 1973 (powt.) thumb|left 13.00 (P) W Portugalii: Lizbona 13.30 Australijska odyseja 14.00 (P) Planeta Dominiki: Izrael 14.30 (P) Smaki Francji: Paryż - Wieża Eiffla 15.00 (P) Między Neapolem a Rzymem: Wprowadzenie do Doliny Comino 15.30 (P) Miasta świata: Madras 16.00 Grubas w Cajun 17.00 (P) Sportowe safari: Biarritz, Francja 17.30 (P) Wszerz i wzdłuż: Khao San Road, Tajlandia i Alice Springs 18.00 (P) Podróże marzeń: Południowa Afryka - przez Drakensberg 18.30 Wakacyjne plany: Paryż i Tajlandia 19.00 (P) Smaki Francji: Paryż - Wieża Eiffla 19.30 (P) W Portugalii: Lizbona 20.00 (P) Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Wybrzeże Northumberland i Cleveland Way 21.00 (P) Planeta Dominiki: Izrael 21.30 Australijska odyseja 22.00 Grubas w Cajun 23.00 (P) Sportowe safari: Biarritz, Francja 23.30 Wakacyjne plany: Paryż i Tajlandia 00.00 (P) Wszerz i wzdłuż: Khao San Road, Tajlandia i Alice Springs 00.30 (P) Podróże marzeń: Południowa Afryka - przez Drakensberg 01.00 Zakończenie programu 09.00 (P) Imperium Słońca: Narodziny gwiazdy 10.00 (P) Wiek klonowania 11.00 (P) Granice nauki: Ingerencja obcych sił 12.00 (P) Pierwsze loty: Samolot na każdym podwórku 12.30 (P) Pierwsze loty: Lot po omacku 13.00 (P) Easy Riders 14.00 Morskie skrzydła: Dauphine 15.00 (P) Specjaliści: Wojownicy w purpurze 16.00 (P) Katastrofa: Bez odwrotu 16.30 (P) Katastrofa: Wyrok śmierci 17.00 (P) Narzędzia wojny: Liebstandarte - gwardia Hitlera 18.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Francję (1) 19.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Francję (ost.) 20.00 (P) Zaginione skarby dawnych cywilizacji: Stonehenge 21.00 (P) Czarna skrzynka: Zabójcza pogoda 22.00 (P) Prędkość! 23.00 (P) Z akt FBI: Ponad prawem 00.00 (P) Discover Magazine: Poświęcenie 01.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Północną Afrykę (1) 02.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Północną Afrykę (ost.) 03.00 Zakończenie programu